a new life?
by SeKees
Summary: A young blood elf girl is kidnapped and sold to the Scarlet Crusade. Will she be trapped in their world or find her way back home to Silvermoon. Read and Enjoy. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Place: Terrokar Forest

Event: Darkmoon Faire

This was a day of great festivities when horde and alliance can enjoy the faire. Even in the shadows of Shattrath, alert was still high as there exists many hostile races. One of the groups called to bring order to the event was the blood knights. One particular family of a blood knight has been in both anticipation and fear. Its been years since they have been to the Faire, but it would be their daughter's first time and they did not want anything to go wrong. The trip from Silvermoon to Shattrath was easy as Kinsie's mom was a well versed mage and created a portal for Kinsie and her father, then teleported herself there. Kinsie was in high spirit and asked about the food, drinks and fun. Constantly like the proverbial "are we there yet?". Her parents just humored her and told her to wait and see, which Kinsie pretty well ignored. Kinsie had heard that the faire was pretty extravagant and after living in Silvermoon, the faire would have to be.

On the morning that they were to depart, Kinsie's parents were preparing to rent a couple of mounts but Kinsie begged to be walked there, she did not want to miss anything along the way. Her mother argued about that idea but soon gave in as Kinsie had a wonderful way of winning most (not all) arguments. As they left the city confines and past the guards, Kinsie started to see how beautiful the forest actually was. Her parents gave her strict instructions not to leave the road and that was one argument that Kinsie dared not resist, especially after seeing the veracity of a warp stalker. Kinsie walked much closer to her parents. In moments the bright purple and yellow of the faire wagons could be seen and excitement almost immediately replaced fear. She grabbed her fathers hand and tried to pull him towards the carts. Her father only chuckled and walked faster with Kinsie. Her mom only kept the easy pace but excitement was growing in her as well. Little did anyone know that the family was being watched, most specifically little Kinsie.

As the family entered the fair, Kinsie was given 5 gold pieces and ordered to behave herself and have fun. Kinsie giggled and ran off to see the sights. Her parents walked to the barker and then to various vendors checking out their wares. Kinsie had found some of the other children playing and partook in their games, enjoying the opportunity to try to make some friends. Hours passed easily and as torches lit to signify dusk, Kinsie started to grow tired. She had seemed to eat and drink her weight and was sitting near a cart to rest. She knew she was safe and with all the blood knights around her dad was among them. In moments she felt a sharp prick on the back of her neck and fell into a deep sleep. Everything around her went dark and quiet and she gave in to the peace.

Alarm whistles were blown as searches for Kinsie came up in vain, her parents worse fear had come to light and guild members and blood knights were called in to search the forest. Hunters and pets with tracking spells searched for scents but even the sensitive pet noses could not find a trace and just when all hope was gone a clue found itself, a small child's bracelet was found on a tree limb and delivered to the blood knights. The bracelet was found along the road towards firewing point. Raid parties were soon formed and soon stormed Firewing Point, but no sign of the child could be found. Those that were captured and questioned, claimed no knowledge, even up to their death. Kinsie's parents soon fell into a pit of despair, but refused to give up on the search and soon the search not only spread across outlands but also Kalimor and Azeroth. Days turned into weeks, then months. As the search approached a year and only came up in vain, the search was called of on deciding that Kinsie must surely be dead.

--

Please don't hate me for starting the story in this way, but I have bigger plans. So what became of Kinsie? Who took her and what sadistic plans are in store for her? If you are even the slightest curious, please read on. Reviews and suggestions welcome. Again I do not own Blizzard or plan to, so please don't sue me


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

As daybreak fell on the Tristfal Glades, a horse drawn cart approaches the gate of the scarlet monastery. The guards draw weapons as they see that the driver has the ears of a elf, but when shown a scarlet order letter, immediately sheaths the blades. Scarlet commander Mograine meets the cart rider out front, he looks at the rider and demands the order. The elf rider hands Mograine the order and waits as its confirmed. Mograine orders two sentries to remove the special package and take it to a empty dorm, then looked to the elf rider. Mograine paid the elf for his services and sent him on his way. But the elf never made it to the road as Mograine gave the command to slay horse and rider and burn the cart. He was surprised how loyal certain Firewing's were to gold, and how foolish they are to believe they can aid the Crusade. Mograine just chuckled to himself and walked towards the cathedral.

As the drug wore off of Kinsie's brain, she started to wake up. Light poured in through a stain glass window and it took her eyes some time to adjust. She could tell that she was no longer in the forest and her new surroundings were that of stone. A straw bed near a wall, a plain chest, no floor covering and bare walls. She looked at herself and noticed her new dress was torn and all her pretty jewelry was gone. Near the solid door was a tray of some kind of soup, a loaf of hard bread and a flask of water. She ignored the tray and walked to the door, trying to open it, locked. Did she do something wrong to warrant this punishment? She walked to the bed and sat down on it, staring at the cracks in the wall, tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted her parents, she wanted out. The locked clicked and she looked to the door as a armored dwarf entered the room and started to talk to her, but she could not understand. "Ah you are finally awake, come, your duties await." Kinsie did not move and this seemed to anger the dwarf, he was not used to being ignored. He closed the gap between him and Kinsie, grabbed her wrist unkindly, and dragged her out of the room. Naturally Kinsie fought against this, but who was she kidding, did she really believe she could squirm out of his grasp. He took her to the main corridor, where a bucket of water and a brush rested in waiting. She was tossed to the floor near the bucket. "Now scrub this floor, worm!" Again Kinsie could not understand but could tell that he was visibly angry. He picked up the brush, dunked in the water and shoved it into her hands, and with his hand on hers, showed her how to scrub the floor. New tears welled as he was being so mean to her. She did not wish anymore yelling and did what she was shown and scrubbed the floor. She recalled a tune her mother hummed when cleaning the house and started to hum it as she worked on the floor. This form of independence earned her a slap and she fell into silence.

Three small boys entered the hall and saw Kinsie hard at work. The acknowledged the dwarf and one of them used his boot to create a scuff mark on the marble floor. She glowered at him and scrubbed off the stain, yes she would remember this one. The boys only laughed and went on their way. Kinsie watched them go, and was very quickly reprimanded for that action. Kinsie deciding in her mind that this is her fate, went back to work on the floor. She did this from dusk to dawn only getting breaks for meals and restroom. And as the weeks rolled on, calluses started to form on her hands and her muscular strength started to build as well. She graduated from brush to mop, but still seemed to be working the one hall. She yearned for a change in scenery, this hall was getting far to boring and she had already figured its size in both length and width by the time she was 7.

Mograine, who saw just how hard Kinsie worked decided to act on a hunch and walked to the dorm that she was at. At this time, Kinsie had picked up basic common, but dared not speak for fears on punishment. The door to her chambers opened and a older man entered the room. He spoke to her calmly and with a hint of a question. Though she still did not understand all the words, but dad, free, and you were said so often she knew those words. "You can be free of these duties if you refer to me as your dad. You would like it here, I promise. What do you say?" Kinsie wished she could comprehend all those words but for not answering questions she usually got struck for it, so she simply nodded. The man approached her, and held out his hand to her, with a smile on his face. The smile seemed reassuring and she smiled back, taking his hand. He walked with her to the galley and introduced her to the cook, a female gnome, not much smaller than Kinsie. The cook smiled warmly at Kinsie and sat her down in front of a pile of potatoes and then giving her a small carving knife showed Kinsie how to peel a potato, but warned her that the blade was sharp. Kinsie learned this lesson quickly when she cut her finger. Was this the change of scenery that she craved? And why was that tall man so nice and the short one so mean? These and other thoughts played in Kinsie's mind. She became a hard worker and became more careful around knives.

By the time she was 14, she had become skilled with a knife and was even doing meal preparations. She had become more fluent in Common over the past seven years that she was able to hold conversations with the cook and even her "adoptive" father. Every meal time she met those same three boys that tormented her when she scrubbed floors, only this time they wolf whistled and did stares and made her shiver. By this time, and to much of her wishes not, her body started to develop. Both in feminine matters and muscular, and she was sure the boys were interested in her feminism and not her strength. This became true when one day, she was carving the meat for the nights meal when one of the boys entered the galley walked up behind Kinsie and whispered in her ear "Wanna go to my chambers and have some fun, can teach you some new skills". This did not seem to faze Kinsie, but then the boy touched her on her rear. The action was so fast that Kinsie could not recall it, and naturally she was watched. In a fluid motion, she turned around, grabbed the boy by the throat and slammed him against the wall, then in a swift action sent the pummel (a.k.a. handle) of the cleaver into the boys temple, knocking him out. Kinsie, shocked by what she had done dropped the blade and backed away, looking at her hands. What did she do, what happened? She backed against a wall and sank to her knees, and watched as a crowd gathered around the unconscious boy, while she just stared at the floor. Mograine was there and saw what happened, and placed a hand on Kinsie's shoulder, noting that she was shaken by what happened and let her cry it off.

Well thats it for chapter 2, sorry for the long chapter, but future chapters are to be just as long. As always reviews are always welcome and I hope you are enjoying this so far. BTW Kinsie is a actual paladin character of mine, so you can figure that this character may be following her dad's footsteps or is she? Guess you have to keep reading to find out. Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

For weeks and months following the incident, Kinsie worried herself sleepless, wondering that if the knife was turned around, she could have accidently killed the boy. She did not exactly like the boy but something was happening to her and it seemed that anger brought out uncontrollable actions. This worry played in her mind, and hoped that the next time anger gripped her, a innocent wasn't in the path. She continued to work in the galley, but kept to herself. This activity caused concern in several of the high officials, including Mograine. She did inquire about the boy and discovered that he fully recovered and was sent to library and she was told not to go see him. Which suited her just fine.

During one of her journey's of exploring the monastery she came across the armory. Herod, the scarlet crusade's champion, noticed Kinsie looking at the weapons and gave her a sword. He then instructed her to strike one of the target dummies. On her first attempt, she miscalculated the weight of the sword and fell back from the swinging inertia of the swung blade. Herod fought hard not to break out in laughter. He did notice that she refused to give up. The weight of this blade aggravated her and she became more persistent to learn the use of the blade. She felt very unbalanced with the blade and wanted a new balance. When Herod believed that she was adept enough with one blade, he granted her use of a two handed bastard sword. He then ordered her to begin training in swordsmanship. So began a lengthy training process that would push Kinsie to and past the breaking point. A log became her new target for frustration as she hacked and sliced at it. At times that she would bury the blade, her anger would get the best of her and she would flip over the blade, and yank it out with such force that the blade would fly out and wedge itself in the ground.

By the time she reached 17, she had successfully hacked the log to death, and many had started taking interest in her, male and female alike. During a practice session, the boy, now a young man, that had tormented her when she was younger, watched her performance with newfound interest. He had a score to settle, his friends did not let him forget about the galley incident. He walked to her with a gait that meant business. He put his hand on her shoulder, spun her around to face him and back slapped her across the cheek. "I owe you a payback, bitch. I have not forgotten the galley, so best watch your back" His grin did not last long as the she quickly recovered and brought the claymore across his shield so hard it knocked him down. "Bring it on, you bastard. I challenge you, do you accept?" Kinsie was clearly pissed now and the stinging of her cheek, did not help calm her. She looked at him with fire burning in her eyes, no more would she take this bullshit. "I accept" said the young man as he dusted himself off "But first my friends will have fun with you, then your blood will be mine." Unknown to the parties, Mograine and Herod watched the scene unfold and called for a dueling rite. As a audience formed, a healer walked up to Kinsie and spoke softly as she gave leather armor to Kinsie to put on. "Be careful dear, he looks mad enough to spit nails, and he has killed before. Kinsie nodded to the healer and put on the leather armor.

Kinsie noticed that the armor greatly hindered her movements and before she could protest on the armor, the duel call began and one of the younger men of the boy's friends approached her, a short sword and shield in hand. A blown whistle marked to begin when ready. Kinsie readied the blade as the young man known as Kale charged. He used his shield as a battering ram and knocked Kinsie back. Kinsie was slow to get back up, stunned by the blow and before she could get back on her feet, Kale used the blade and fired a uppercut that sent Kinsie on her back. Kinsie glared at him while he just smiled. "Too much for you? Oh you will get more." He swung down on her and she quickly deflected the blade but got her knuckles cut instead of her shoulder. The pain was nearly unbearable but was able to roll away from another attack. Something in her stirred but she tried to keep her attention on the fight. As she rolled to her stomach to get up, Kale shoved his blade into her unarmored shoulder. She screamed in pain as Kale only laughed and looked to his buddies. "First blood boys". The healer could only look in horror, she was sure Kinsie would die today. Duel called in favor for Kale as he walked out of the ring. Kinsie pulled her self up and sent the healer away, looking at the boys. "Im still standing, who's next. Next was Darstan, a mage in training that approached her. A new whistle was blown and Kinsie was immediately hit with a arcane bolt, but rather than hurting her, she felt the mana course into her. It felt good and she felt hungry for more. Kinsie looked at him like a cat that just found its next meal. The audience only watched as she walked up to him, the heavy blade seeming almost too light. Kinsie held up her hand to Darstan as a fireball started to form and saw that the ball dissipated in half cast and Darstan started to weaken. But before Kinsie knew what happened she was shifted into a sheep. Darstan used this opportunity to shove a dagger into Kinsie, canceling the spell and grounding Kinsie, calling the duel in Darstan's favor. Two losses, that was it, now she was so pissed she was feeling calm and for reasons unknown to her was able to stand. As stolen mana coursed through her, new energy revitalized her as she looked to the leader, known as Dale. So her tormenter had a name now, and this caused her to grin.

From above the arena, Mograine shifted slightly, he has seen this before and became worried. A class known as paladins had this power. Herod noticed this and became concerned for his commander but continued to watch Kinsie. The healer looked up to the balcony and then to the new battle to begin. Mograine's sudden discomfort seemed to effect the crowd and even the trio but not Kinsie as she focused on Dale. Dale approached her and said low toned "ready for payback?" Kinsie nodded and readied her blade. Another being watched the battle from the shadows and made no sound. Dale wasted no time in slashing at Kinsie who parried off the first couple of attacks, but the third sliced at her stomach below the armor. Kinsie continued to watch her attacker and changed her stance. Blow after blow came at Kinsie as her blood stained the grass, but she seemed to be able to recover, and then it happened, all hell broke loose.

A wave of energy coursed through her as a spell charged up. She stepped in, closing the gap and slashing hard at Dale's wooden shield, splintering it, but she did not stop, next she slashed at the sword, the strike was so hard it caused sparks and knocked Dale back. Kinsie did not back off and ripped off the leather chest armor that constrained her and slashed across Dale's sword as he tried to shield himself, ripping the blade from his hand with a resounding clang. Kinsie brought the blade around her body and over her head and down in a downward slash. A woman in the crowd screamed and the blade stopped mere hairs from Dale's forehead. Kinsie saw the fear in his eyes, but glowered at him and hollered so all could hear her. "Do you yeild!?" She saw Dale spit towards her and mouth 'fuck you bitch'. Kinsie only smiled as the point of the blade moved to his throat and she asked again "Do you yield to a better fighter" Dale only gulped and nodded, but she seemed unconvinced and he called out "Aye, now help me up, wench!" Kinsie laughed and shoved the blade down into the grass between his legs, grazing his groin, then pulled it toward him, and said calmly. "Im sorry, what was that? You wish to be female, okay, can help you with that. Or you could address me properly and leave unharmed with some honor intact. Dale seemed to consider this and spoke in earnest. "Kinsie I apologize and you are a better fighter" Kinsie backed off and pulled the blade from the ground. She noticed that the crowd seemed to look at her in awe and made room for her as she left the ring and walked to the dorms, followed by a unknown.

Sorry all for the long chapter, I wanted that whole scene in one chapter as it's a major bookmark in the story. As a followup, I do not own blizzard or ever plan to, so please don't sue me. I promise to write again soon, been spending time building up Kinsie on a wow server. As always I welcome any and all reviews, thank you for reading.


End file.
